Scorched Cliffs
The Scorched Cliffs are the starting location in Garbage Island. Geography and Locations. The Cliffs are home to Joel and many seagulls, the main food source on Garbage Island. There are many trash bags that need to be humped for Larry Davis's side quest. Among the cliffs are many hints laid out by Terry Hintz. They warn at the long falls and how Save Crows work. Joel's House On the top of the cliffs you can find the house of Joel Miller and many roosting seagulls. When you leave the house the three denizens outside are surprised, thinking Georgy tricked them again. The hints on Joel's House warn you of the long falls ahead. And how "Crows are your Bros! They'll remember what you tell them, to bad they fly off afterwards." Joel's Stash Right below Joel's residence you can find a small cave with a meager stash of supplies to start you on your journey. There are two pieces of paper nailed to the wall. One detailed map of garbage island. And a Mantra written by Joel to keep him determined in finding a bullet for his gun. In the small bag on the drawer you will find a strip of Mystery Jerky, One Perfume, and three magazines. Outside and to the left of the stash is a bag of rubbish with one magazine stuffed into it. You will have to take 10 fall damage in order to get it though. Scorched Valley After leaving the cliffs, you will descend into a valley. Rando's Army has blown up the bridge across garbage island so they can retreat to look for Buddy. This forces you to descend into the valley were you meet more inhabitants. One of them mentions that they hope the Infinity Franchise doesn't come back. Walking to the right you can find a bottle and a hint by Terry. The hint notes that Joel Miller's bottle throw can deal devastating damage. On the ground is a "Jerkified" Seagull, inspecting it gives you one Mystery Jerky. When you go to the right an Old man will try to entice you to fight Pedro Rodrigez after he was easily defeated. Next to him is a Baby Crow, A useful albeit rare item allowing you to save anywhere in the game. The first fight in the game is next. Pedro Rodrigez is a very easy fight, but only if you use Joels bottle throw attack as Alex can only use the Combo Dial Which does meager damage against Pedro. After defeating him you can move on to the Cavern. Scorched Cavern Once you enter the Cave you will descend into a living area. A red skull implies this was home to some of Rando's soldiers. On the ground a beat up Dollar can be found. It can be used as a barter item to trade in for something at Ben and Percy's trading stall. Trading it in can get you your hands on either a Gummy Worm, which is a decent healing item which inflicts crying, or a Specific Key which gets you something Different Later in the game. Below the entrance to the cavern you may notice many white Rando skulls on the cliff side. Jumping off this cliff side lands you on a mattress, negating any damage. There is a door leading to a secret area in the cavern. When Rando blew up the bridge some of his soldiers got stranded. Sean Shawn and his friends being some of them. They got stuck in the secret part of the Cavern and while there is a way out, Sean being the mentally insane individual he is decided to kill and cannibalize his friends thinking there was no way out. Once entering the area Sean will attack you. He's relatively easy and grants Alex and Joel another level up. This makes him a good target to take down after Pedro Rodrigez. You can escape the area if you climb up then drop down, but be aware there is a stash of five magazines behind a stalagmite. the final part of the cavern is the home of Augustus Estrada. Alex will stop to look at the drawing he made and ask him about it. Augustus will say that it was based of a dream he had of a better place. When Alex asks were it is Augustus blows him off, saying "Its not real boy, anywhere else you go will just be worse." Despite this it inspires Alex. If you come back later after becoming Enlightened Augustus will be beat down, his drawing ruined. You can offer him some Cockroach Chalk that you find in Georgys Palace to fix his drawing with. He offers his gratitude and gives Alex the advice "You can make a home out of anything." Later in the game if you are defeated by Roland Von Buckingham Augustus will appear and revive the party with perfume, leaving them enraged. Augustus will say "Im ashamed I ever stood up for you Roland." Inflicting him with depression. Trivia *The posters you find in the cavern and throughout the island hint at the many factions and gangs Rando has defeated. These include someone by the name of Lord Gao and the Neu Crew. *The Seagulls you find roosting in the cliffs all have descriptions you can read when inspecting them. #Birds #A proud avian #So silent #Its oddly still #Toxic #It glares at you, its a queer feeling #When it desiccates, its the primary food source on garbage island #Ate so much plastic it can no longer move #They aren't moving The final one is located on a ledge which has you take 500 HP points of fall damage to reach it. This means you cannot reach it until you level up. And even then you will be barely alive with 30 HP. Its description reads It seems surprised that you survived. *A cameo of the third shopping cart racer in Lisa the Painful appears in the Scorched Valley. His name is Tao "Speed" Long and talks about how now that Rando's blown the bridge up he's going to just get in is his cart and let the "Winds of destiny" Take him. *Giving the chalk to Augustus after his drawing is destroyed may be the games way of saying even if your hope is destroyed, it can still be remade. Category:Locations